Welcome to Camp Cowell
by kradamfannum1
Summary: Kris and his other classmates go on a camping trip. At First it's going easy until the students start disappearing. Kradam small glimpses of Matt and Katy,Danny and Megan and Saula. Since Halloweens coming soon I decided to post this.
1. Chapter 1

Kris is packing his bag when his mother calls out to him. "Bus is here". "Coming Mom" Kris yelled. He put the rest of his clothes in his bags then run downstairs. "Bye Mom. I love you" Kris said and kissed her cheek. "I love you too" Kim says and hugs him. "Say good bye to dad for me" Kris said. "I will" Kim said. Kris ran out of the house and onto the bus. "Hey Kris. Come sit with us" Katy yelled. Kris smiled and sat down between her and Adam. Adam gave Kris a kiss. Kris hugged him. "What about me. I need a hug" Katy said pouting. Kris hugged her. "Where's Alli" Kris asked. "She won't be coming her mom and her are going to Paris for summer vacation. What I wouldn't give to be going to Paris instead of the woods" Adam sighed. Kris makes a pouty face. Adam pulled him closer and gave him a kiss on the cheek. All three of them fell asleep.

(At the Camp)

All the students get off the bus. "Ok everybody. Welcome to Camp Cowell. This is Simon Cowell. He's the owner of this camp" Paula said. The kids started clapping. "Welcome to Camp Cowell. I'm Simon Cowell and I run everything here. On the left is the cabin for the boys and the one on the right is for the girls. The cabin in the middle is for eating. The pool over there is for swimming. When you hear a bell. It means eating time. Any Questions?" Simon asked. "I have one. Is there a cabin in the woods" Matt asked. "Yes. Why?" Simon asked. "We heard it was haunted" Lil said. "It's not haunted. That's just a myth" Simon said. "Then how come a girl died in there" Matt said. " Stop askig stupid questions" Katy said. "It's not stupid" Matt said. "A girl died but that was almost 10 years ago" Simon said."How did she die" Megan asked. "She drowned. I assure you there is nothing wrong with this camp" Simon said. "Why don't you all go to your cabins" Paula said. The kids started running. "I'm sorry. They were just concerned" Paula said. "That's OK. I'll show you too the cabin where the staff are going to stay" Simon said. "OK. Let's go" Paula told the staff and they all followed Simon


	2. Chapter 2

**I know this chapter is really short. I'll try making the next one longer.**

Kris is walking over to Katy and Adam when Michael steps in front of him and takes the tray out of Kris' hands.

"Hey that's mine" Kris said and tried to grab it but Michael is too tall.

"What are you going to do about it queer" Michael said.

Adam stepped in front of Kris." Leave him alone Sarver" Adam glared at Michael. Michael gave him the tray.

"Smart choice" Adam said. He handed the tray to Kris.

Michael was about to hit him until Adam grabbed his arm and punched him in the face.

"Adam" Paula yelled coming after them. Paula helped Michael up.

"Follow me" Paula said to Michael. "You wait here" Paula said to Adam and dragged Michael away.

"My hero" Kris said and gave Adam a quick kiss before they joined Katy.

"Sarver is such an ass" Katy said." I know" Kris said.

He ate some of his sandwich. "No one messes with my Kris" Adam said kissing Kris' cheek.

Matt went over to them. "Hey. Adam. Where did you learn to punch like that" Matt said and sat down.

"Nowhere" Adam said." Adam" Paula said. "Huh" Adam asked looking up at her.

"I'm giving you a warning" Paula said. "Yes Mrs. Abdul" Adam said. Paula walked away from the table.

(Late at Night)

Michael is walking through the woods by himself. He heard a noise behind him. He turned around and a dark figure hit him with a bat.


	3. Chapter 3

(The next morning)

Kris is woken up by a horn. He ran outside and saw Simon, Paula and the students gathered around them.

"Nice of you to make it Allen" Simon said when he saw Kris.

"Michael Sarver was found missing. We've checked all the cabins so I want everyone to stay put while the searchers do their job" Simon said.

"Everyone follow me to where you will be the rest of the night" Paula said and they followed her.

(In the cafeteria)

Adam sat next to Kris. "What do you think happened" Adam asked.

"I don't know maybe he's playing a joke" Kris said uncertain.

Adam saw his hand shaking so he grabbed his hand to still it. Simon came in to address the others.

"May I have everyone's attention. We still haven't found Michael. This is the ranger who will be asking everyone questions. Where is Mr. Lambert" He asked. Adam stood up. "I'm here" he said.

"You're first" Simon said. Adam followed the ranger out.

"Why would they want to talk to Adam first" Kris asked. "Maybe it's because of the fight" Katy said. Kris' face went pale.

(Inside one of the cabins)

"I heard that you and Michael don't get along is that true" the ranger asked.

"That's an understatement we can't stand each other" Adam answered.

"Didn't you two have an altercation yesterday" the ranger asked.

"If you think I did something you're wrong" Adam said. "Answer him Adam" Paula said.

"Fine. Yes we did but he started it" Adam said angrily.

"You have quite a temper there Adam" the ranger asked.

"What are you insinuating" Paula asked.

"You could've wanted payback and took it a little too far" the ranger said.

Adam jumped out of his chair and Paula held his arm "I didn't do anything to Michael" Adam shouted.

"I think we're done here for the time being. I'll give you some time to calm down but we will resume this conversation" the ranger said. Paula led Adam outside.

"I didn't do anything" Adam said his voice breaking. Paula held him. Kris came out and saw him. Adam and him locked eyes. Kris walked up to him.

"He wants to talk to me next" Kris said his body shaking. Paula let go of Adam. Adam automatically held Kris.

"It's going to be ok honey" Adam said running his hands through Kris's hair. Kris shook his head.

"Kris you shouldn't keep him waiting" Paula said rubbing Kris' shoulder.

"She's right please join me Allen" the ranger said interrupting the moment. Adam reluctantly let Kris go and put their foreheads together.

"It'll be OK" Adam said. Kris shook his head and followed the ranger.

"He'll do fine" Paula said. "He looked so scared" Adam said. Paula hugged him again.


End file.
